masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Merchants Guide
Proposed move Not exactly a high priority, but given that this article includes not just the merchants' locations but also hints about save-reload glitches and the best place to buy/sell various items, perhaps a move to Merchants or Merchants (Mass Effect) or Merchant Guide would be appropriate? For that matter, a link to this page on Category: Shops (automatic redirect from searching Shops) would make navigation easier. At the moment it took me a while to find this page, and searching for 'Stores' redirects to a Community Forum topic. Is this a good idea? Bronzey 14:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with the move proposal, either Merchants or Merchants Guide will work. --silverstrike 15:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it would be a good idea. However I think Merchants Guide would work better for two reasons. When you are walking through a Mall or some place that is big, you look for a map, or guide to find your way around so I think guide would be better. Also both Merchant and Merchants redirect here. Ok that's three reasons, but I hope I got my point across. I do think guide would work better and we could maybe add it to the template. Lancer1289 16:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Support for "Merchants Guide". -- Commdor (Talk) 16:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Given that it's been over a week since I proposed the move, and it looks like there's general support for it, I/someone else can move it if or when we get around to it. Merchants Guide seems like the better choice. What is the protocol for moving? Do we need to redirect pages and stuff? Bronzey 13:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure I'll take care of that right now. Merchants Guide coming up. Lancer1289 13:35, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ME2 Locations I added locations for ME2. They have subsequently been deleted. I will now create a new page to put them on. If anyone complains about having a redundant page, please blame Lancer1289. Hythloday1 09:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I did explain to you how this should be done. This guide currently covers the Merchants in Mass Effect, and is a guide for it. Since this would add a lot more information about Mass Effect 2, it should have been discussed first in how it should have been added and what it should contain. As this would be quite a significant change, both in structure and purpose, this is the proper way to do this, and you have no one to blame but yourself for not following procedure. Frankly, I do have some ideas on how ME2 content can be added to this page, and would have loved to contribute to this discussion. Maybe I still can. Lancer1289 09:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :If anyone else has some ideas, feel free to post them. I'll see you in a few hours as I need some sleep. Lancer1289 10:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Merchant Inventory Notes A few notes on ME1 Merchant inventory (this may only apply to the X360 version). Merchants have a set amount of Inventory space. With the exception of Dr. Chloe Michel (who never seems to regenerate her inventory), all of the merchants in the game check Shepard's current level when accessing their inventory (for treed inventories, each branch is a separate inventory). If the level is higher than the last time the inventory was accessed, or if it hasn't been accessed this playthrough, new items are generated (and some older stock may be removed). The items in their Inventory Space will be saved and stored in your game file. This means that once Shepard hits L60, you can only access their inventories once before they are set for the entire playthrough. The "glitch" is really no more than an "exploit" (and I wouldn't even call it that). The reason it works is because the save file is created before the level check and item generation. Changing planets alone will not generate any new items. I can only guess the "changing planets" theory progressed because people were confused by the Normandy. The Normandy shop is actually four shops: Citidel, Noveria, Feros, and Uncharted. The easiest way to see this (indeed, what first tipped me off) is buying specific Spectre weapons at each shop. Buy the shotgun and pistol at Normandy-Citidel, and they will still be missing every single time Shepard returns, and yet can be purchased at the other three locations. (Five complete sets of Spectre VII and X gear can be bought for each playthrough, if you're keeping score at home.) As far as I can tell, the three once-only mission planets count as Normandy-Uncharted. --Geiger 06:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I tried the exploit on the Merchant Guide page to get an Onyx X medium armor and Phantom X but nothing happen, items stayed the same regardless of where I traveled to or assignments I did. But this method by Geiger worked so I have thank you for writing this. The save/reload part of this article needs to be change so in the future anyone trying it would know it's the level change that changes what merchants have in their inventory, not traveling from planet to planet. --Fox Mikage 20:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ME3? Why is there not a section for ME3 Merchants/Shops yet? ShermTank7272 00:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Nobody's gotten around to it. To be honest, I didn't realize this page was here. Anyway, the shops pages are all created, so I'll put something up here or in a sandbox shortly. Trandra 00:36, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sandbox here. It needs some input as to how the procurement terminal and weapons terminal should be incorporated, but I think it's ready to be incorporated into the page. Trandra 01:59, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I approve of it, though I doubt my approval carries any weight here. As for the weapons upgrades, perhaps make a chart similar to ME1 weapon models, but instead of putting stats, put the price and/or location of the weapons ShermTank7272 14:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Dubious Comments in Notes Section From the notes section prior to 20th September 2014: *It's important to make sure that you have the correct license in order for the corresponding equipment to spawn from that manufacturer. *You may have to do the glitch many times in order to get the rarer items in the game as they have a much lower percentage of being in stock. The more licenses you have will also improve the odds of getting a particular item from a manufacturer. *Some merchants are better than others for stocking what you may be looking for. Morlan and Opold stock alien armor, whereas the C-Sec Requisitions Officer and the Normandy Requisitions Officer are more likely to have human gear. While I have integrated them into the article with my edit, please remove them from the current article if they are found to be untrue. Thanks, Techhead7890Talk 06:58, September 20, 2014 (UTC) FINIS: GOODBYE NESCIENT EDITORIAL AUTOCRATS You arrogant, self-loving cabal of immature men-children trying to pass off yourselves as "gaming genre enthusiasts", I know your type. Have the courage to let this, my terminal message, remain on here, caitiff editorial autocrats. I dare your manhood. My most coherent, simple edit here is instantly, violently removed out of all proportion. I know the personality type - Wikipedia set the pattern. I'm done with you puerile incompetent and malfeasant "editorial magistrates" - do not worry, no erudition shall come from this person randomly decided to be ostracized and blackmailed. What, I am eccentric? Being a little eccentric is nothing compared to being ill-willed and obstructing educative measures, etc. I repent nothing. No Lovecraft cultural enlightenment I was happy about to provide, already making notes about, happy to share, etc. - nothing! - I am DONE with you type of people. Have a good day and know your arrogance costs you things in life. I never pretended I lack eccentricities but the malefic will, the intentionality of malice, is intolerable. I want this last message of mine UNCENSORED so posterity can have a true account of how human beings acted in modernity.